Fair Game
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: The pun in the title is completely intended. Zatning prompt written for the Are You Game community on Insane Journal. All he wanted a little peek of a smile... and he'll try anything to get her to.


**Title**: Fair Game  
**Author**: Valk  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: AU, Mild language  
**Word Count**: 1000  
**Prompt**: Crossover: Final Fantasy VII/Final Fantasy XIII, Zack & Lightning: making her smile  
**A/N**: So, I stumbled across Zack/Lightning (Zatning, as I call them) and I fell in love with the idea of them. I found this prompt and couldn't resist writing it. I hope you all enjoy and please leave feedback! This is my first time writing this pairing, so I'm wondering how it turned out.

* * *

Lightning swung a finishing blow to a monster and turned, flourishing her gunblade before flipping it into her holster. Turning on her heel, she turned and kept walking the way she was before stopping to kill the beast. A shout sounded behind her as footsteps ran up, "Hey, wait!"

She paused without turning as the dark-haired man caught up. "Hey, ah, thanks for that. But just so you know, I could've handled him… He just caught me off guard."

"First off," She turned to face him with her arms crossed. He was tall, she realized. Almost as tall as Snow. "It was a she. Males don't have the hair on their necks."

He shrugged. "Monster history was never my strong point. Oh, yeah," He thrust his hand out. "I'm Zack."

Giving her eyes a roll for effect, she replied, "Lightning."

He furrowed his brow in thought. "Lightning? Is that your name? What's with all these weird names? I know a guy named Cloud… You know him?"

"No," she said simply before turning and walking again.

He ran to catch up before falling into step beside her. "You know, you should really smile more, Lightning. Frowning gives you wrinkles." He pointed both of his forefingers towards the corners of his lips.

"I don't have a reason to smile."

"Nah… Everyone has a reason to smile! Maybe a special guy?"

"No."

"Family?"

"A sister, but she's getting married to an ass. He kind of reminds me of you."

"Ouch. Friends?"

"Not really."

"Hobby?"

"Killing."

"Nice memories?"

"No reason to live in the past."

"Hm…" he mused while touching a hand to his chin in exaggerated thought. "I know! I'll hang around you until I can find a reason for you to smile!"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me! Until I see a real, genuine smile on those lips, I'm not leaving!"

"Oh, hell… Fine. Do what you want. Get on my nerves, you die."

"Geez… What a grouch. You remind me of ol' stiff Sephiroth. But I managed to get him to smile, so I know I can make you do it!"

"Whatever." She kept walking, glancing up at the sky and the swirling grey clouds, indicating a coming storm. "Shit. We need to find cover."

"Huh? Why?"

"See those clouds?" She pointed through an opening in the treetops. He leaned in close, much closer than necessary, to peer out next to her as she finished, "It means there's a storm coming and it's going to be bad."

"Huh. Oh, well." He threw his hands up with a smile. "If we're stuck in confined spaces, then that'll give me more time to make you smile."

"And more time for me to plan a death gruesome enough to have been done by monsters."

"Ooh… I'm sensing some chemistry brewin' here!"

"Shut up."

…

Half an hour later, the two of them sat with their backs against the wall of a small cave they'd found. It kept them dry, but they still opted to stay near the entrance in case it was a monster den. They sat in silence for awhile, until Zack spoke, "Soo… Anything you plan for the future?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "No point. Why build dreams if you have the chance of having them broken?"

"That's a damn depressing attitude. You know I _will_ make you smile."

"Go ahead and try."

"Hm… How about kittens? They make everyone smile!"

"No."

"Puppies?"

"No. I'm not an animal person."

"Fine. How about flowers?"

She raised her eyebrow at him and glanced down at the weapon in her hand. "Do I look like I enjoy flowers?"

"Alright, alright. What about music? You gotta have a favorite singer!"

"No. I don't listen to music. It's just noise."

"What about when other people laugh? Doesn't that make you want to laugh?"

"No, I think they're idiots."

"What about when your sister's happy?"

"That oaf makes her happy and I hate him."

"Hm…" He pushed himself off his side of the cave and moved over to sit next to her. She eyed him warily as he said, "What about me?"

Her eyebrows went straight up. "What?"

He kept his face serious as he asked, "Can I try making you happy?"

"Look, if you're saying that-"

She cut off as he leaned closer and gently touched his lips to her cheek in a gentle caress. He pulled back just as quickly as he'd gone in and gave a grin. Eyeing him oddly, she asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He laughed at that and countered, "What isn't wrong with me? You said you don't have a boyfriend."

"We just met. What in the world would possess you to do something like that?"

Shrugging, he replied, "I dunno. There's something about that makes me curious."

Her eyes narrowed and she reached for her weapon. "Like what…?"

He waved his hands back and forth in front of him. "Not like that! Just your cold demeanor. Something about you calls out to me and I want to find out what."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, once we get back to civilization, I'd like to take you out to dinner and get to know you better."

She shook her head. "Sorry. I don't date."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll just skip the first date and move right onto the kiss."

Her attention snapped to his face. "What-?"

He took advantage of her change in direction and caught her lips, keeping the kiss short and gentle before pulling back. He grinned and she glared, saying, "I should take your head for that."

His grin widened. "But you won't."

She turned towards the exit of the cave to find the storm had let up a little and moved out a little. "Keep talking like that and I will."

He walked out behind her into the light rain. "You're just saying that. So, ah, what about that dinner?"

She stayed ahead of him and gently touched two fingers to her lips, giving a little smile when he couldn't see. "I'll think about it."

* * *

So, there we are. Mine first attempt at writing mine new love, Zack/Lightning. More will follow... eventually.

Review, please?

-Valk


End file.
